


今天不ED（No Ending Song Today）

by minkdoy



Series: 没有他的衬衫-Without his shirt [2]
Category: NCT (Band), najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkdoy/pseuds/minkdoy
Summary: *ooc
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Huang Renjun
Series: 没有他的衬衫-Without his shirt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596148
Kudos: 3





	今天不ED（No Ending Song Today）

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc

陈大头二战结束，今晚作局，吩咐罗渽民下工以后速速赶来，还一定要提上西街二口的煌上煌酱板鸭，否则罚他十秒。  
罗渽民无语极，火气在嘴角憋成一颗痘：你真把老子当外卖员使？  
陈大头笑得磕碜，要不然就投诉你呗，听说一单罚五十啊？  
妈的，五十块就好了。罗渽民夹着电话，把头盔往后座篮子上一敲，雨靴滴滴答答地蹬在脚踏上。你信不信，巴黎春天那个盘，有个女的要不到我微信，真点了投诉，无语。  
哟？巴黎春天的？多少一平？  
……反正你买不起。  
行嘛，我是买不起，你不也攀不上？  
扯淡吧，老子是不情愿攀，罗渽民眼白一翻，少来。  
那边没话了，罗渽民索性把免提打开，搁在腿上，一边伸手到后座掏防寒服。  
小李子把盒饭递过来，罗渽民咬着手套，摆头，意思是不要。  
盒饭还是塞进来了。小李子黑着脸，往罗渽民心口攥拳，恨铁不成钢的样子：多大的人了！怎么听不进去呢！  
陈大头在电话里吼：谁啊？小李子啊？  
罗渽民被弄得烦，喊了一句吃饭了啊先不说了，把电话挂了。盒饭菜色倒不差，两荤一素三两饭，浓油赤酱。罗渽民是想装不饿的，末了还是把筷子掰开。

过了中午，日头打西，往另一边照去了。依傍在大厦阴影下的喜事街，一纵看下来，都是饿团和美了么的电瓶车，蓝的黄的，颜色可爱得像是刚从幼儿园放学出来。  
小李子把小电驴小心翼翼地压到罗渽民的旁边来，车头牵过一边，就着把手肘靠上去，屁股坐定。  
罗渽民一看这阵势就心知肚明：小李子又要上思想教育课了。  
我奶奶逮着我问，我是不是跟你串通起来骗你妈。小李子唉声叹气道。兄弟，我顶不住了，真要把你供出去了。  
罗渽民不信，吃了几口，伸长脖子，往喜事街的岔口看。小李子的奶奶窝在小卖铺门口的羊皮大软座里，腿上搭着毯子，人是一把年纪了，牙口还真不服老，啃鸭脖啃得龇牙咧嘴。罗渽民十次打她面前过，十次估计都没被她认着，这会还有闲心查问？  
他眼神怪异：呃，怎么这次又是你奶奶。我妈哪那么大能耐，还发动你全家逮捕我？  
小李子殷勤地添一个排骨在他饭盒里，斟酌半天，欲言又止。  
罗渽民盯着小李子，闷气地把排骨刨到一边去：再等等吧。  
啪的一响，小李子一掌拍到大腿上，尖声尖气的：你别老搁我这躲啊……我三天两头夹着尾巴做人哪……忽地他又住嘴，尴尬得直摸头，嘟囔：别怪我急，罗哥，我真是为了你好。  
懂。懂。罗渽民眼皮抬抬，扁嘴，脸在冷风里吹得发红。他摸开手机看了看，陈大头说今天人多，玩的好那几个都来，你知道吧？

罗渽民盯了手机一会儿，随口问，陈大头——不是考研考完了？  
小李子嗯嗯啊啊，问他，你也知道啊，他今晚上请了你吧？不是我说，我真还就有点不想去。王猪不也不去吗？  
人家正经做家庭主夫呢，老婆上个月生孩子了。说到这，罗渽民太阳穴就发鼓，被催婚催久了，他对这一大类消息特别敏感。  
小李子哈哈，朝着垃圾桶扔出一个抛物线：我没必要啊。我老见情敌干什么，他婚礼请我我也去啊？  
罗渽民皱着眉，一叹，心里琢磨，时间本就绝非万能，但，不能抚平伤痛也就算了，把人与人的沟壑越挤越深是为什么？他看向小李子后脑勺那块缺掉的洞。  
说来别人都不信，久经情场的富二代公子哥小李，遭遇滑铁卢之后，寻死觅活，把价值上万的庞毕度飞机头自己给剃了。小李当时拉着黄仁俊（也确实只能是黄仁俊，黄仁俊最容易心软，嘴上又少不正经，安静得跟棵树似的）哭：我是过不去这个坎。都是人，心里能没个比较吗？  
王猪劝了半天也不解，就“婆婆妈妈”一句话撂下去了。罗渽民当时跟黄仁俊好着呢，想不到王猪有天也真把婆婆妈妈四个字扔给他。

小李子从背后走上来，打一下罗渽民的头：我可以不去。异地恋，你怕是不能不去吧。  
罗渽民横他一眼：我没说我不想去。  
那你是想去咯？  
也不是想，就。没什么不去的想法。  
小李子呵呵地笑两声，忽然凑过来用劲拍了两把罗渽民，好像极力忍耐着什么。  
罗渽民顶他一下：干嘛？  
小李子咬牙切齿，嘴里的烟头快燃尽了:渽民。你不说我也知道。黄仁俊要跟我说的。你们俩都别闹了，我没别的兄弟了。  
罗渽民拿毛巾给自己的头盔擦了擦，来回擦，不停擦，直到小李子跨上小电驴时，他才慢慢说，我欠你的。欠你两次，别算他。

黄仁俊上个月回来了趟，人才刚敲开门，就怪叫，罗渽民，隔段时间不见你就糙一点！  
他哼哼，把黄仁俊手抓过来，往衣服里放，示威似的：你怎么不说我隔段时间不见就man一点？  
黄仁俊皱着眉，吞吞吐吐，另一只手在他自己的肚子上探了探，嘟囔：行啊你……不是没钱吗，还找私教？  
他眼睛打个转，手松开了，黄仁俊还自顾自捏得起劲。  
不夸我啊？罗渽民眼角笑开。  
黄仁俊狠狠拧一把：夸啊，真硬。后面又不知好歹地补了句：比那个还硬。  
脸皮子薄还开黄腔。罗渽民更乐了：你自找的噢，听到没？  
黄仁俊耸耸肩，好像是满不在乎，不臊了。按理说也应该不臊了。  
罗渽民这次把他手按着，有点夸耀力气的意思。黄仁俊小挣小扎，嘴里一堆虎狼之词，哔哔啵啵的。  
罗渽民好笑：这人自己爽了还要卖乖。他凑到黄仁俊耳边，轻飘飘地喘两下。再起身的时候，黄仁俊的头已经塌进床了，接着又哼哼，像小猪似的，撑起来揪罗渽民的鼻子，发威道：你又来你又来你又来你又来了——你又来了！  
罗渽民抽手，伸到头顶上，做出被缚的姿势，扭头去把一边脸颊露出来，一副等着被宰的样子，安安分分。他的胸膛上狠狠落了一闷拳，那一拳又炸开，原来是黄仁俊使出一招九阴白骨爪。

总之，罗渽民等着被打一场，或者被骂一场。不知道是没力气了还是怎么样，黄仁俊只是把嘴唇贴在他胡渣上蹭了蹭，点他的耳垂，这样罢了。  
依偎着很容易让人犯困。窗外人声涌动，下班的点一到，小吃街就开始出摊。油烟和灯火，一点点烧起来，烧到天幕遥不可及的一角，在那里聚攒。自十年前新治安管理处罚法施行起，这便是一座城市仅存的温热脉动。

罗渽民扭开牙膏盖子，挤一坨，然后刷牙。铁门咣当一声关上了，外面一阵脚步咚咚，黄仁俊跑的比做贼还快。做贼——不知怎么想到这个，他真的有点偷情的背德感，一不留神，不小心吞了一口泡沫。压着嗓子想吐，又吐不出来，一闭眼，就胡乱吞口水咽下去了。  
他拉开窗帘。透过绞缠的粗电线瞥视，下面，左下面，黄仁俊有一角影子，就在关东煮的热气里被蒸上来。那些鱼丸熬煮得很香。  
罗渽民这才想起，自己今天信口说包请他晚饭，而且不是方便面。  
黄仁俊推脱得很迅速，他还说他不是客气。  
他是讲理，无功不受禄。罗渽民拉过他手腕的时候就默默想，他们现在已经是这样了。你和我，你是你，我是我。分的很开，没有纠缠不清，一码归一码，算盘上都敲得明白。  
罗渽民又开始懊悔，摸出软中华来抽，牙又白刷。闷着吐出一圈圈焦香，杀伐决断、敢爱敢恨的浪荡日子又影幕似地在眼前轮换。一仰头睡去，又是几帧滑过，四季走了一个轮回。喜事街还是活色生香，他的日子，他和黄仁俊的日子，并没什么盼头。  
之后没怎么联系。黄仁俊说要考证了，借口找的冠冕堂皇。罗渽民挺大度，说空了找我啊，其实自己还在跟老妈斗三十六计，愁，又恨，又无奈。

电话上，他预先做了个相亲演练。  
对方道自己也是被强塞过来的，但碰上了，不如好好聊聊？  
蛮主动。罗渽民想道。  
强塞过来的姑娘姓朱，见面就露虎牙，指自己酒窝，说朋友们叫我juki。  
罗渽民脸上笑开了，先拉开手边的座椅，道一声请，念juki的时候把嘴唇噘得老高。罗渽民不得不满意，因为这一个不满意就还得有下一个。  
没有先谈钱。罗渽民是无所谓，总归是人家上门来的，大不了下次不约。话是这么说，小朱也是郑重其事的，姿色不见得多高，身材尚可，妆发服装都还认真打理过。直到下一次进了酒吧，被她一吻，身下的枪被上了一膛，他才闭着眼想，说来喝酒就喝酒，罗渽民你他妈个呆逼，被骗着扯上证也是你活该。  
但小朱很吃惊，慌慌张张松手，有点气：你不是gay吗。  
罗渽民了然，笑眯眯：嗯？你试我？  
小朱失色，想躲他低下来的脸，眼睛却又黏在那个小鼻尖上不动了，愣愣地傻等，仿佛真的在等一个酒后kiss。暗光下，她脸上的浮粉现出来，染了眼线的眼角，到底还是横开一朵春天。半老的春天。  
罗渽民把她肩膀掰开一点：行了，魔怔了。  
小朱又回魂，两手交叉，锁住他，还是有点气：你们这边没诚意，这种情况也不告诉我。还是我雇了人，打探出来的。  
破费了。这也不值得嘛，你来问我就好。  
小朱嘴唇动了动，哪有问相亲对象是不是gay的……  
罗渽民问，哪有gay打着标签来相亲的？  
这很重要。  
好——的——是很重要！罗渽民打住，不情不愿地举手表示求饶。

小朱站起身来，眼睛朝散座那里望。你们都是这样吗？  
都是哪样？  
相亲，结婚。  
不一定。  
那其他人会怎么办？  
不结婚，或者跑国外去结婚吧。罗渽民这时想起黄仁俊了。黄仁俊怎么办？他还在读研，家里一时半会儿找不上门来，啊，那么，大概没自己这么辛苦吧？也未必。  
小朱不再说话了，拿了外套往外走。

酒吧人客稀少，四方散布着的还都是无家可归的浪人，醉醺醺地倒着。天花板吊着几颗镜面球，但已经破碎了。霓虹灯不再飞驰，而只是蹒跚。窗外是马路，马路上方的天空一点点泛白。  
小朱回头看了一眼吧台，走出去，拦了辆出租车，让罗渽民进，自己摆手，只说，下次见吧。  
在摇起的车窗上，罗渽民看见自己的脸，很倦，很老，有点不近人情，但是这种沧桑给人一种依靠感，几分轻浮也磨出一点悠长的厚重。  
就那一刻，他有点无力，不管是面对黄仁俊还是别的什么。他要黄仁俊也过得好，那他就该放过黄仁俊。  
可问题在于，黄仁俊不放过自己，也不肯放过他。

小朱保持着和他每周一次的会面。近来还是带礼物的，她家里意图速战速决。  
罗渽民料到小朱和他一样，爱而不得，只能委曲求全出租心房。他们什么也没做过，罗渽民脑袋不太清醒了：清算资产、转移、扯证，事情的走向真如此简单明了吗？一双清白又能存续多久？

想着就脑袋疼。他提着酱板鸭出现，脸色很差，眼睛一入门，就满屋子寻找黄仁俊，可惜东道主陈大头已给他安了座位，这会儿拿了手麦，简单几句话就算开了场。  
板鸭拆包，拿出来，接着被分食。筷子交战的几瞬，罗渽民忽然朝一个方向看过去。  
那儿，一个正埋头啃食的灰蓝卫衣，额发垂下来遮了大半边脸，肩塌着，后颈隐隐地凸起。吃得挺香。罗渽民忽然松下了前去捉拿的心，静静看着，等待一次回眸。

陈大头作为ktv麦霸，自然不想错过展示唱歌的拿手好戏。他最喜欢唱日漫的主题曲，从网球王子到名侦探柯南，再到现在的紫罗兰永恒花园和fate，阿宅的本性延续到何时都不嫌老。他眉飞色舞，点了好几首怀旧动漫的op曲，还嘱咐罗渽民在点歌台挑好候选曲，“不要ed要op啦”。  
酒过三巡，再继续作阵多半都是比拼。今年，陈大头考的也是B市大学的研，不过和黄仁俊并非同校，所以黄仁俊和陈大头越喝越起劲事出蹊跷。  
有人拍着肚皮走了，桌上人差不多也开始散乱，该叫代驾就叫代驾，他方还有酒后兴事算旧账的，就面前两个人还在不醉不归。  
罗渽民喉咙一紧，把大衣裹了裹，一横气坐在陈大头边上，目光里满是监视。

陈大头近些月来悬梁刺股去了，两耳不闻事，拍着罗渽民膝盖就直笑：不是分手了吗？  
又没分了。  
又好啦？  
嗯。罗渽民声音一沉，余光去打量那个喝倒在桌子上的人。手摇摇晃晃地支着，下一秒龙飞凤舞，也并非不可能。不过，爬起来大喊“今朝有酒今朝醉，房子没了街边睡”的几率更大些。  
果不其然，那手摇摇晃晃，往椅背上带了一下，黄仁俊爬起来。  
一张苦瓜脸翻滚上来：好个屁啊！我不好！

出事了。罗渽民血液一下加速。  
他说现在还不行，让我回去！我人都来了，事儿都完了，他让我走了！  
陈大头一扑楞，从座位上弹起：罗渽民？你他妈渣谁你不能渣自己兄弟啊，操！妈的，我真看错你了。  
说着，一拳抡上来，就要正中自己鼻梁。罗渽民费尽九牛二虎之力才挡下，喘息的瞬间，伸了只手到陈大头后面，拉准了黄仁俊就开跑。  
陈大头在后面喊：今天没完了！今天没完！

慌不择路进了电梯，黄仁俊直接正面摔到他怀里。胳膊、大腿、后脑，哪都疼，黄仁俊的酒气很旺盛，逼仄的空间里，罗渽民那几分痛感被渲染得巨大。电梯停在车库，他驮着黄仁俊的一颗脑袋半个身体，从斜坡上缓缓走出去，踉踉跄跄的，脚试图不停换位，如此还是被踩了不少。  
黄仁俊不知道是睡着了还是没有，刚刚哔哔他的时候挺能耐，现在又半天不吭声，就那窝火样。  
罗渽民全程专业假笑，陪吃陪喝还陪唱，也没机会和他说上话，心里更憋屈。

路旁有车经过，溅出点劲歌热舞的鼓点，CBD的夜晚只是另一种白天。  
罗渽民又忍不住想，想他没有半路出家、黄仁俊也没去B市的那时。那时他们就已达到幸福的峰值，只不过互相推拉，又拥抱，在肉蟹煲和韩餐中间的小巷子里，在暗绿和亮红的灯光下一起走路，还是骑车？还是干嘛？  
反正只记得最后接了吻，黄仁俊吃了薄荷糖，嘴唇冰凉。

瓮声瓮气的，黄仁俊终于开口了：罗渽民。你是怎么想的呢？

他的记忆倒回黄仁俊买关东煮的那天。那天，黄仁俊只挑了三种丸子（虽然远，他看得清清楚楚）。吃这么少，他就知道黄仁俊是不高兴了，难怪就一直抽烟，骂自己犯贱。  
他又想骂自己犯贱。

仁俊。我——对不起。  
那你喜欢我吗？  
……喜……  
唉，我知道，你不要说，我来说。我其实真的，真的还喜欢你，你要信我，我不说假话。还真的就是。喜欢。喜欢。喜欢——  
黄仁俊——啊——罗渽民说，他也喜欢你，知道了吗？  
你不能因为我喜欢你你就喜欢我。你不能这样。罗渽民，我不想求你，但是我这样还是在求你。我难受，你难受吗？你要是喜欢我你也就难受。  
听我说，好不好？我也很难受，因为喜欢你而难受，但是我解决不了自己的麻烦，也解决不了你的麻烦。我的喜欢好像什么用——

黄仁很用力地蹭了一下眼角，扁着嘴，差点又哭出来：罗渽民，你真的不明白。  
我明白！我明白！  
罗渽民咬咬牙，把黄仁俊从地上一抱——黄仁俊张口就喷出一泉清亮的笑声，操哈哈哈干啥啊你？ 接着，罗渽民上上下下，把他跟摇可乐瓶似地大力颠了几下，张口就来：我喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢你——  
末了把他天旋地转地放在地上，又把鼻子怼上去：  
我说，罗渽民喜欢黄仁俊，知道了吗？

黄仁俊脸好烫，同时又被罗渽民捂住了眼睛。  
他知道街上好多人都在看，还有人在周围聚集着交头接耳。完蛋，好刺激。  
他心痒痒，想求证一下他们俩是不是真的丢人丢到家了。  
他慢慢把罗渽民的手放下来。  
他看见罗渽民在哭，热泪长流。想要劝阻，自己也涕泪忽至。

说了好多遍喜欢，真的不能再真了，可是真的喜欢了很久，就会让人难受，也会让人哭，是这样没错吧？  
到了30岁也不一定弄得清生活是什么。所谓18岁成年，其实人们只是从那时候才开始长大。  
那时候是很贫瘠又很眼花缭乱的时代。那时候人们不信天气预报，常常自己望天空，因为45度的忧伤最难懂。那时候他们喜欢唱歌：开始的开始，是我们唱歌；最后的最后，是我们在走。那时候没有太多烦恼，只有考试、家长和老师。那时候他们很特别，可是现在他们又很过分普通。  
那时候，他们期待下雪，那些雪，洋洋洒洒而至，轻飘飘的，落在了情人的嘴唇上，就解冻了一个冰封的热吻。其实现在他们也期待，可是总是忘了期待，因为习惯了措手不及，不再品尝为谁守候的酸甜。  
他们在城市广场的正中央，好渺小，又举世瞩目，因为下雪了，而冬天向他们袭来。


End file.
